This invention relates to the chemical plant and processes and particularly to plant and processes in which the atmosphere is contained and continuously circulated in a closed circuit. Such a plant may be used for processes in which egress of the atmosphere from the plant has to be avoided as is the case in a plant in which nuclear fuel is treated such as a plant in which irradiated nuclear fuels are reprocessed or in which plutonium-containing fuels are fabricated.